


Disturbing Draco

by Lioness_Snake



Series: One-had-to-come-out-shot.... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Draco is contently sipping an Ogden finest, why would anyone want to disturb him this late at night.





	Disturbing Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Very short.
> 
> Pureblood Pony is the loveliest Beta, check her amazing Fieldmaster.
> 
> 0o0  
> Lion tamer Lyrics by Faithless.
> 
> If you place a thing into the center of your life   
> That lacks the power to nourish   
> It will eventually poison everything that you are   
> And destroy you

 

It was a chilly night, a clear sky dotted with stars. It was warm and snug in his bedroom, Draco sat in his chair by the window reading a few documents, a tumbler filled with a mature whiskey within his reach.

The flames in his hearth came to life, a figure stepped inside his inner sanctum.

This is going to be a more interesting night than he had planned, he set the documents aside, taking a large swig from his glass.

The figure wiped soot from their robes.

“Welcome, Granger.” He said at the figure.

She lowered her hood protecting her hair. “How did you know it was me.” She glared at the cool blond.

“Who else would it be?” He smirked. Yes, who else than this delectable witch.

“Oh, I don’t know, one of your floozies.” She put her hands on her hips.

“You mean other than you?” He countered, riling her up what he lived for.

“I don’t care for your insults, and I could leave.”

“So you could, but you won’t.” He was confident.

She didn’t answer. She stood there next to the fireplace.

“Lose the robes and whatever you have under them.” She came over for a reason, so she might as well be quick about it.

“Why do you assume I came here to fuck, Malfoy.” She almost spat at him, catching herself before the spittle left her mouth.

“Why are you here at...,” Glancing at his watch. “Eleven o’clock at night? Now please undress, before I do send you home,” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his middle fingers.

Hermione, untied her robe, letting it pool down around her ankles, revealing the skimpy green silk slip.

“Mmm, I gathered as much. Don’t ever insult my intelligence again Granger. Remove everything mudblood.” Oh how he loved to call her dirty things, it got his juices flowing.  
Hermione pulled the slip over her head, revealing her bare pussy. He liked her freshly waxed.

“That’s so much better........ huh?” Draco motioned for her to turn around, he stood up he walked towards her. “Look in the mirror what do you see?” He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“A slut.” She sighed.  
“That’s right, a slut, a gorgeous one but still a slut. So tell me why you have come.” He wanted her to tell him.

“I came here to be fucked.”

“I know, I know, my sweet little slut, I know you are.” He let his hands glide down her arms, he watched her through the mirror, catching her eyes with his. Hers were as filled with lust as his were.

She shivered as his hands glided up against her arms again. “Tell me what you want.” He murmured in her neck, licking her ear. “Tell me.” His voice was husky. He could feel his cock stir, straining inside his trousers. Having a naked woman in front of him turned him on like a house on fire.

“I want your cock inside my cunt.” She almost begged him.

“What does your husband have to say about his wife having another’s dick up her cunt?”  
“He doesn’t know, and he’s out on a job.” She bit her lower lip. He still had his hands on her arms she wanted them on her or preferably inside her.

“So hubs away and you though good old Draco would be good enough to fuck you?” He put his hand around her throat, while his other brushed her breast.

“Uh?!” Hermione squeaked as he flexed his fingers around her neck.

“I could easily snap your neck, your husband none the wiser.” He snarled in her ear. How he hated her, desperate cunt, temptress....he had so many words for her. He could feel her tremble under his fingers, fear...... want.....lust....desire..... Or all, she was such. He put strength towards his fingers, splaying them around her soft, creamy skin. “Do you like this? I guess you do.....I can smell your desperate cunt, darling....” He closed his eyes as he pulled her into his chest, his other hand went down her side, caressing the side of her breast.

Hermione shivered, his vice-like grip on her throat frightened her, turned her on....she needed punishment. Ron was away on an assignment with Pansy; they were shagging when on missions. She could feel it in her bones, and she smelled her on his clothes.

His hand went between her legs.... brushing her slit, wet, a wanton slut, coming here demanding to be fucked because make no mistake she was a manipulative bitch. He released the hold on her neck, pushing her away from him. He licked his fingers, sampling her, he knew she tasted sweet, always had. Not today though....

He would wait for Pansy to come back, if there were one whiff of that red oaf on her, he would kill her, snap her neck instead.

That would be utmost gratifying. He sat back down in his chair, took his tumbler, Ogden mature, the only thing he could trust to be honest.


End file.
